Now or Never
by InaraGranger
Summary: It's now or never for Glitch and DG to admit their feelings.


"Listen, Glitch. After all of the crap we've been through, I want you to know how much you really mean to me. I don't want you going into surgery worrying about how things will turn out when you get your marbles back, OK? I'll still love you no matter what, and when you've recovered, you and I are going to move forward together...as a couple. Basically, I'm trying to tell you I love you. You got it?"

DG recited her speech to herself in the mirror as she prepared to stuff herself, yet again, into a corset and then into a ridiculously frilly dress.

_I can do this_, she thought, _I have to do this_. _Maybe being so forceful isn't such a good idea, though. It might make him too nervous to focus on my words. I'll have to take it easy on him. Don't want him to run away terrified and confused. _She smirked at her reflection as she imagined him sprinting away, not knowing where he was off to, just trying frantically to get away.

Glitch had spent the past few days conferring with the alchemists about how they should go about re-inserting his missing brain, and they were fairly confident that the surgery would be successful. It had been scheduled to take place in two days.

DG knew that if she was going to come clean, she was going to have to do it now, while he was still completely Glitch. If she waited until after, when he was recovering and in danger of forgetting all about her, she may never be able to tell him. She couldn't add pressure to him after the surgery and make him feel guilty about not remembering, but she could take the chance now, and give him some compelling reasons to hold on tighter to the memories of her and the time they had spent together. _If he knows that I'm in love with him, and he returns the feelings, then maybe the strength of those emotions will keep him from forgetting. _ It was worth a try.

She would talk to him tonight, after they had their meeting to go over the progress of restoring the O.Z.

* * *

Glitch left his meeting with the head alchemists in the O.Z. They had agreed upon a game plan, using Raw's abilities in order to help Ambrose's brain take part in the discussion. Everything was set to take place in just a few day's time. _I'm going to get my marbles back!, _Glitch thought happily. _I'm going to get my marbles back...I'm going to get my marbles back...I'm going to get my marbles back...I'm going to get my marbles back..._

"Hey, Zipperhead! Where are you headin' off to? The throne room is that way, and we have a meeting with the Queen, remember?" Cain interrupted his repeating thoughts, bringing his attention back to what he was doing. He had lost his focus and was now wandering around in a part of the palace he didn't recognize. Thank goodness someone had found him. He could have been missing for hours.

"Oh...oh yes. Of course I remember! I am quite capable of remembering my appointments, thank you very much, especially ones of this level of importance! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be going. I have a meeting with...umm...the uh...umm...", Glitch looked around desperately, searching for anything to jog his memory.

"The Queen?" Cain tried to keep the signs of laughter from his face.

"Yes! The Queen. Of course. Let's go." Glitch headed off, once again going in the wrong direction. Cain grabbed the back of his coat and swung him around to face the right direction, and the two set off, acting as though Glitch had known the way all along.

_I wonder if DG will be at this meeting. I miss her. It's been at least a few hours since I've seen her. She's pretty. And nice. And nice...I wonder if I'll have a shot with her after my surgery? She couldn't possibly want me now, but maybe when I'm Ambrose again...then I'll have rhythm and smarts! Maybe I'll get to spend some time with her after the meeting. _

The two friends headed off to their meeting.

* * *

_He does look handsome in his new uniform...it goes well with his crazy hair and the innocent expression on his face. _DG sat daydreaming as her parents talked on and on about what was happening out in the rest of the O.Z. She knew she should care about the state of things, especially since so many people were just beginning to recover from the damages done during the evil witch's reign of terror.

But at the moment, she was just too wrapped up in what she needed to do after the talking here was over. _Maybe I should just come out and say it. Glitch, I'm in love with you. No, that wouldn't work. He'd probably think I was joking and then go off telling me some random joke he remembers hearing 20 annuals ago from some guy that he knew from somewhere. I have to do this the right way. _

She had decided that she wasn't going to worry about the possibility of rejection. She only had two days. Besides, if he did reject her, he probably wouldn't even remember it later, and that would make it easier for her to act like it had never happened. No, going at this believing he would return her feelings was the only way she'd ever have the nerve to go through with it.

She couldn't come up with the right wording, though. _I guess I'll just have to wing it. It's impossible to map out a conversation with Glitch in advance. You never know what detours he'll try to take. _Thinking about the logistics of keeping this conversation from straying away from the relevant subject was making her head hurt and her stomach clench up with nerves.

Before she knew it, her mother was thanking everyone for coming, and the various advisors were pushing back their chairs, making their bows, and excusing themselves.

_It's now or never. _

_

* * *

_

Glitch tried to pay attention to her Majesty while she was talking, he really did. But everything in the room serves as a potential distraction when you have no control over your thoughts. Especially when DG was present, and happened to be sitting right across the table from him. _I love her eyes. I love her hair. I love that color she's wearing today. I love the way her hands move. I love the way she tilts her head when she's paying attention to something. I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her...I can't wait until this surgery is over, so I can be someone she might love back. _

He shook himself mentally, trying to bring himself back into focus and stop staring at the princess. He couldn't wait until this meeting was over and he could get a chance to talk to her. Maybe they could go for a walk. That would be nice, and it would get them away from all of these other people.

It was hard for him to concentrate with so many people around. And when he couldn't concentrate, he had a hard time remembering everything later. So he always looked forward to the times he could talk to DG privately. It made it easier for him to remember everything she said to him, every time she touched his sleeve, or hugged him. He cherished those memories, and tried to make them strong so that he could keep them with him for as long as possible.

Finally, the Queen excused everyone from the table, and people began making their way out of the room. He glanced up to see DG looking over at him as she shook hands and said goodbye to some of the other advisors. She smiled walked over to him, and his heart began to beat nervously.


End file.
